


Later

by GummyBears28



Category: Pentatonix
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Gay, Gay Sex, How Do I Tag, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I did this instead of sleeping, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, No Likey No Ready, Overstimulation, Rimming, Slight feminization, Smut, Subspace, brief spanking, but not really, very gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 13:51:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15950660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GummyBears28/pseuds/GummyBears28
Summary: Shameless scomiche smut. Someone stop me.





	Later

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! 
> 
> This is very old and unedited!
> 
> Shitty title, meh writing, and Actually kinda bad, but it's something, right?
> 
> I’m emptying my google account.
> 
> Happy reading!
> 
> Crossposted to Wattpad and Fanfiction.net

“Turn over for me, Babygirl.”

Mitch was quick to comply, pressing his chest to the mattress.

Scott wasted no time, hearing his boy’s content hum as he spread the brunette's legs, then his cheeks.

Mitch gasped as a gentle kiss was placed on his asshole. Scott pressed firm licks to it, feeling the entrance twitching under his tongue with each pass.

Scott swirled his tongue in tight circles over the opening until it loosened up under the assault, suctioning around the tip of his tongue as he pushed it through the first ring of muscle.

Mitch cried out wordlessly, already too far gone, clutching weakly at the sheets underneath him.

Scott added a finger in with his tongue, then two, then three, licking and sucking around the digits.

He scissored the muscles, loosening the opening for the pounding it was inevitably going to receive.

_Later._

Scott curled his fingers, Mitch jerking as they brushed his prostate. Scott hushed him softly, holding him down with one strong hand as he rubbed the sensitive bundle of nerves in firm,  infuriating circles.

Mitch nuzzled his quickly reddening face into the sheets, completely unable to control the desperate, _embarrassing_ little noises coming from his throat.

“ _Please._ ”

The hand on Mitch's hip migrated to the back of his neck, squeezing just enough to make the fuzziness go away, to bring him back to himself.

“Please _what,_ Princess?”

The fingers on his prostate pressed harder.

Mitch flailed, babbling, “ _Please,_ Daddy, please please _please_ take me now, I can't-I _can't-_ I-”

“Shhh,” Scott removed his fingers from Mitch's ass to smooth his hand what he hoped was comfortingly down the brunette’s side, ignoring the whine that followed.

“You'll get what you need, Babygirl,” He leaned forward to kiss Mitch's wet cheek, “All in good time.”

Scott flipped Mitch over to lick a stripe over the brunette's neglected length, and the smaller male cried out, thrown into an unexpected orgasm. Mitch's back arched and his head tilted back as he came, painting his own chest with white. Scott slid an arm under the arch of his boy's back to keep him still, then harshly bit into the tendons of his neck, sucking until he drew blood.

Mitch's hips jerked, his oversensitive cock weakly dripping cum without even being touched.

Mitch's hips kept twitching, little whimpers escaping his mouth unnoticed. Scott smoothed his hands up and down his beautiful lover’s sides, over his hair, pulling it gently. He used his grip to tip Mitch's head back slightly to give him a kiss, until the tremors faded.

Just as Mitch felt he could breathe again, it was pushed right out of him as Scott tilted his head harshly to the side to whisper in his ear.

“Think you can handle another one, Babygirl?”

Mitch's mouth went dry, and he was suddenly unable to form coherent words. He let out a soft, awkward noise that he hoped Scott would take as a _yes._

Luckily for him, Scott knew Mitch better than he knew himself.

Scot gave him one last kiss, moving down to place one on the tip of his oversensitive cock before moving away completely, met with a soft _no_ and grabby hands from Mitch.

Scott loved him, loved _this._ He loved breaking Mitch apart piece by piece and then getting to be the one to carefully put him back together again.

Scott ran a hand briefly over his boy's damp hair, humming softly as he dealt with the lube. Soon enough, Mitch felt the engorged head of Scott's throbbing cock at his entrance, quiet and pliant as it was pushed inside.

He jerked as Scott set a punishing rhythm, the blonde angling his hips until he heard the younger man's breath hitch.

“That good, Princess? Feels nice, doesn't it?”

Smug bastard. It was a rhetorical question, but Mitch almost felt the need to answer that _yes, yes it does._

Scott paused to resituate his knees, giving himself more leverage to pummel his boy's constantly abused prostate.

Mitch left all sense of awareness. Scott was around him and covering him and _in_ him, and he'd never felt so safe and coddled and cared for in his life. He figured that's what he'd been missing all along.

_Complete._

Scott was out of breath, every joint and muscle protesting the strenuous activity and the position that required far more flexibility than either of them possessed, but he only went faster and harder. _Fuck being comfortable_ . Mitch's tight heat was sucking him in, clenching and fluttering around him as the shaking, drooling mess of a brunette spiraled further and further toward his release. It was _maddening_ is what it was. _Mitch's body should be illegal._

_His drug._

Mitch got progressively louder as he neared his climax, before going completely silent-mouth open, eyes clenched tightly shut, every muscle in his body taut as he sank into his own mind. He panted and clutched at Scott's biceps helplessly as he realized he was actually _coming,_ his release stickily covering his own chest and neck.

Scott paused and groaned as those muscles clenched so tightly around him, gently working his boy through his climax before going faster and harder than before, unapologetically striving toward his own orgasm. He knew it wouldn't take long. Not with Mitch looking up at him like _that,_ sated and sleepy and like Scott held the world in his hands.

Finally, the heat built up in his abdomen uncoiled in what must have been the strongest orgasm of his life. His thrusts slowed as he shot inside of his beloved baby, filling his hole to the brim, and then some. He gripped Mitch's hair and tilted his head back, leaning forward to lick into his boy's open mouth as he rode out the last few waves of pleasure.

Mitch closed his eyes and tilted his head into the pillow, moaning softly as the hot liquid burst against his insides. His spent cock twitched, a useless attempt of getting hard again.

“ _Daddy…_ ”        

 _“Breathe,_ Princess,” came the gentle reminder.

Scott slowly pulled out, watching his cum seep from the stretched opening.

The room was empty and still save for the sound of their breathing as they struggled to get themselves under control.

“Want to go again?”

“Fuck you,” an exhausted Mitch panted.

Mitch keened as that landed him a slap on his sore ass.

“Behave,” Scott kissed his forehead, before setting about untangling their limbs so he could clean them up and get his baby to bed.

He was quickly pulled back down by a very needy Mitchy.

“I love you.”

Oh, well. It could wait-his baby needed him.

“I love you too, Babydoll.”

**Author's Note:**

> Where do I come up with this shit?


End file.
